


True Love

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick on tour, and Jack does everything he can to make his boyfriend feel better.





	True Love

When Alex awoke, he immediately knew that something was off about him. He reached for his phone, so he could check his social media, something that he did every morning. When he turned it on, the brightness of the screen made his head start pounding. Deciding that being on his phone was a bad idea, he turned it back off, and started to analyze how he was feeling. Aside from the headache he’d just given himself, he noticed that his throat felt raw, and that he was very stuffed up with congestion. He put his hand to his forehead and noticed that he felt warmer than usual. He groaned, then got out of his bunk, since they were currently on tour. After having a coughing fit, he walked out to the front of the bus. He noticed Jack, his boyfriend, sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.  
“You don’t look like yourself, are you okay?” Jack asked as soon as he saw Alex. The two of them were so close that it didn’t take much for one to notice something up about the other.  
“I don’t feel so great,” Alex replied in a very raspy voice.  
“Come over here, babe,” Jack said, sitting down his coffee. Alex did as he was told and walked over to his boyfriend. As soon as Alex sat down, Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead.  
“You’re burning up! Give me just a second,” Jack got up from the couch, and walked to the kitchenette, and dug in a drawer for the thermometer.  
“Am I really that warm? I feel really cold,” Alex said, reaching for the blanket that was on the couch.  
“You definitely have a fever, let’s see how high it is,” Jack replied, finally finding the thermometer. He walked back over to Alex and gave it to him.  
“It says 101.2, how’d you get so sick so fast?” Jack asked, putting the thermometer by the sink, then sitting next to Alex again.  
“I mean, I felt a little off yesterday, but I didn’t think it would end up being like this,” Alex replied, coughing into his fist.  
“Why didn’t you say anything? You really should’ve,” Jack stated, getting a bit overprotective, which was very common for him to do when Alex was unwell.  
“Well, we had a show last night, and I didn’t want to be the reason we would’ve had to cancel it,” Alex said.  
“We could’ve rescheduled it, and it would’ve been totally fine. At least we have a day off today, and we can just spend it resting here,” Jack suggested.  
“I thought all of us were going out today,” Alex said, remembering the plans that they had all come up with the day before.  
“Rian and Zack left already, I told them that we’d catch up to them once you were finally up. I’ll just text them and say that we’re going to stay here,” Jack explained, pulling out his phone.  
“You don’t have to be stuck here just because I’m sick,” Alex said, feeling a bit guilty.  
“No, I’m staying here and taking care of you. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you alone to fend for yourself right now?” Jack countered.  
“Well, I’m glad that I’ll get to be with only you all day then,” Alex replied, smiling a bit.  
“Now, do you want to rest up here or in the back lounge?” Jack asked/  
“The back, it’s more comfortable back there,” Alex answered.  
“Sounds good, you go on back, I’ll grab some stuff that we’ll need,” Jack said. Alex walked to the back, then laid down on the big couch. Jack came back a few minutes later with pillows, blankets, medicine, water, and a bucket.  
“What’s the bucket for?” Alex asked.  
“You know exactly what it’s for,” Jack replied.  
“I don’t feel that kind of sick,” Alex said back.  
“Well, we have it for just in case then,” Jack decided before snuggling up next to Alex. They turned on Netflix and turned on the first Disney movie that they found. About ten minutes later, Alex turned to Jack.  
“Remember how I thought the bucket was stupid?” Alex asked. Jack nodded in reply.  
“I don’t think it’s so stupid anymore,” Alex brought a hand to his mouth, and the other onto his stomach. Jack quickly handed Alex the bucket, and a few seconds later, Alex began to get sick. Jack put his hand onto Alex’s back, trying his best to calm him.  
“Okay, this was a smart idea,” Alex admitted once he was finished.  
“Hell yeah it was. I was hoping that you wouldn’t actually need it. I’m sorry you’re feeling this sick,” Jack replied.  
“I feel absolutely terrible,” Alex said, groaning.  
“I know, and we’re going to make it all go away as quickly as possible, I promise,” Jack replied, hugging his boyfriend.  
“I’m going to go take care of this, and you’re going to come with me, so we can clean you up a bit, too,” Jack explained. He helped Alex up, and into the bathroom. He filled up a cup with water, then gave it to Alex.  
“Sorry if this is all, like, gross,” Alex said, sounding embarrassed.  
“Don’t apologize, Alex. You’re sick, this is normal, no worries, okay?” Jack replied, making Alex crack a small smile.  
“Thank you so much, Jack. If you were sick, I’d do the same stuff for you,” Alex stated.  
“No, you have the weakest immune system ever, no way I’d let you take care of me,” Jack joked.  
“No, I’d definitely take care of you. If that opportunity ever presents itself, we’ll see what happens. But, one thing that I do know for sure, is that you’re the best boyfriend ever, and I feel lucky to have you, especially on days like these. I love you,” Alex said, making both of them smile.  
“You’re sweet, Alex. Let’s get you back on the couch so you can rest, you need it,” Jack instructed. They walked back to the lounge, and Jack helped Alex feel comfortable, like he had before.  
“I’ll put the movie back on, and you can snuggle into me again, does that sound good?” Jack suggested. Alex nodded with a smile, then snuggled into his boyfriend. Jack unpaused the movie, and they watched it. Jack started to stroke Alex’s hair, eventually making him fall asleep. Jack hated to see his boyfriend feeling so bad and promised himself that he would do whatever he could to make him feel better over the next few days.  
\-------  
A few days later, Alex woke up feeling much better. He checked his temperature, and it was finally normal again. Jack was still asleep next to him, so Alex decided to try and wake him up to tell him the good news. When Alex started to shake him, Jack just let out a groan.  
“Jack, wake up. I’m finally better!” Alex exclaimed.  
“No, let me sleep,” Jack said, coughing after.  
“Jack, do you feel okay?” Alex asked, starting to feel concerned.  
“No, I feel pretty shitty, actually,” Jack replied.  
“I think I got you sick, I’m so sorry, Jack,” Alex apologized, feeling guilty.  
“It’s alright, I kind of figured this would end up happening. I’m just glad you’re finally better so both of us aren’t sick at once,” Jack explained.  
“Well, I guess I get to take care of you now, then,” Alex stated. Over the next few days, Alex did just that. Jack got better quickly, which was good since being sick on tour is the worst for a musician. They both felt very lucky to have each other, no matter how good or bad things got.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is shorter than some of my recent stories, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. This is actually one of the first stories I ever wrote for All Time Low. It was written on September 12, 2017. This is also one of the only stories I have that is a romantic relationship. I hope you guys liked this!  
> Lots of love,  
> Liv.


End file.
